Sammy Ancelotti
Samuele "Sammy" Oliviano Ancelotti was a Italian ganglord who was the first boss of the Ancelotti crime family, from 1928 to 1978. Ancelotti was the older brother of respected hitman Frankie "The Underboss" Ancelotti, who was his second-in-command. Sammy died in 1978, ironically, on his brother's birthday. Biography Samuele Oliviano Ancelotti was born in Salerno, a big city not far from Naples, Italy, to Adalberto Ancelotti and Maria Antonietta Stefanelli. Ancelotti was brother to Francesco Ancelotti, who was a few months younger than him. Samuele and Francesco hopped on board a cargo ship to the United States in 1920, alongside their mother, as their father was killed in World War I by the Austro-Hungarian military. Ancelotti registered at Ellis Island as Sam Ancelotti, with his brother changing his name to Frank. Sam and Frank wandered the streets, soon reaching Little Italy, where they found employment as grocers. The Ancelotti brothers were not paid much, and made friends with some other immigrants, and they became the Ancelotti Gang. The two brothers formed a gang in The Bowery, as well as in their home of Little Italy, and they took over speakeasies, attacked other gangs, and extorted local merchants. Sammy Ancelotti was the leader of the gang, so he hung out at Sammy's Social Club, while his brother Frankie led the effort to tackle businesses himself. Many of Sammy's men felt that Frankie was the real leader, since Sammy spent most of his time giving orders and drinking. He married in 1925 to Stephanie Inzerillo, and had three children: Marco Ancelotti (1925), Giorgio Ancelotti (1931), and Maria Ancelotti (1940), who would eventually marry with Jon Gravelli. He raised his family as another hobby, or sometimes let Frankie see his nephews, while Sammy led some attacks on the Gambetti Gang, a rival gang. Sammy Ancelotti founded the Ancelotti crime family in 1928, after he reached his monetary goal, hiring enforcers, and his original crew became their caporegimes and soldati. Frankie Ancelotti was the Underboss, while Sammy Ancelotti became the Don. He hung out at at Sammy's Social Club as Don, and upgraded it to be a multiple-floor bar when Prohibition was repealed in 1933. Ancelotti gained a seat on The Commission, since his family was part of the Sicilian Mafia by now, but it was weakened, and Frankie Ancelotti was murdered on September 11, 1933. In revenge for the death of his little brother whom he loved so much, Ancelotti bombed every Gambetti business he could, and he ordered the death of John Gambetti, slitting his throat with a knife at an Italian restaurant. The death of Gambetti led to the Gambetti-Ancelotti War, which is an ongoing struggle between the Ancelotti crime family and Gambetti crime family. Ancelotti became depressed and an alcoholic, and he hung around his club more. He was filled with anger, and became a gangland murdered, compared to Al Capone. Ancelotti was arrested in 1955 for mass murder, where he killed 23 Gambetti thugs on Mulberry Street in the Five Points, and was charged with ten years to life. In 1965, he was released from prison, charged five years for the murder of Carlo Gambetti in 1940. When he was released, he thwarted an assassination attempt against him by a few Gambetti assassins, using an NYPD officer's pistol to shoot all three of them, before apologizing, and fleeing in a car. When he returned home, he found Sammy's Social Club burnt to the ground by the Gambettis, along with the rest of his rackets. He spent all of his money rebuilding, and he only had the money that his legitimate businesses made. Ancelotti rebuilt his empire by allying with the Pavano crime family and Lupisella crime family, attacking Gambetti and Messina crime family businesses. Ancelotti's criminal organization grew in might, although they were at war with two families, but were still a weakened family, and he retained a mediocre status on The Commission. His attempts to make peace with Anthony Messina failed, and he continued warfare with him until Messina's death at the hands of Johnny "Spiderman" Frigatelli, a Soldato in the Ancelotti Family, in 1971. Death Samuele Oliviano Ancelotti died in 1978 in Little Italy of respiratory problems. He was seventy-eight years old, and he died on his brother Frank's birthday, April 2. Ancelotti's funeral was held at The Bowery, attended by various Commission Dons, including Anthony Corallo of the Lucchese crime family, Paul Castellano of the Gambino crime family, and even Jon Gravelli of the Gambetti crime family and Harvey Noto of the Messina crime family. He was buried at the Little Italy Cemetery, where his brother was buried. Alter his death, his nephew became the don of the Ancelotti crime family. Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Ancelottis Category:Dons Category:Neapolitans